Hyacinth Hippo
Hyacinth Hippo is a character from Disney's 1940 movie Fantasia. She is a hippopotamus who appears in the segment Dance of the Hours. She represents the hours of noon day. Appearances ''Fantasia Hyacinth Hippo is the lead of the dancers of the daytime and symbolizes Laura Adorno of the opera. This is deduced by the fact that she is wooed by Ben Ali Gator (who symbolizes Enzo Grimaldo) and by her deep sleep, as in the opera Laura also is sent into a deep sleep. Who Framed Roger Rabbit She makes a couple of cameo appearances in the film. Her only line is "Oh, excuse me," when she passed Eddie Valiant. When she sat on a bench to have lunch, it broke due to her sheer mass, sending a person already sitting on it flying up into the atmosphere, but several people helped her up. She later has a cameo appearance during the final scene with other Toons. House of Mouse She makes cameo appearances in the series. She had a few appearances specifically in the episode "Ladies' Night" where she acts as the club's temporary bouncer and whenever Mortimer Mouse arrives, she jumps on him, which is the episode's running gag. Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Hyacinth and her hippo friends were part of Daisy Duck's skating act in the segment "Bells on Ice". Cameos Hyacinth made a cameo in the ''Bonkers episode "Cartoon Cornered". In The Lion King 1½, Hyacinth was seen sitting next to Lady and Tramp during the film's final scene as a silhouette in the theater. Disney Parks Hyacinth Hippo appears in various parades as a walkaround character. This version of her is bright pink with red smooching lips and wears a silvery-blue tutu, a matching bow on her head, and light blue ballet slippers. Disneyland Resort Hyacinth's likeness can be seen at the Disneyland Hotel's Fantasia shop. Walt Disney World She made an appearance in the Christmas show, Twas the Night Before Christmas which was located in the Magic Kingdom, but has recently been retired. Currently, a poster of Hyacinth can be seen in the Storybook Circus area, also in the Magic Kingdom. A topiary was also created for use during the Flower and Garden Festival at Epcot, while statues of her can be seen at the Fantasia Gardens Miniature Golf course. In the Disney's Hollywood Studios version of Fantasmic!, Hyacinth can be seen during the bubble montage. Disneyland Paris Hyacinth's biggest role in the parks would have to be in Disneyland Paris' Toon Circus where she performed trapeze acts she was certainly the biggest star. Disney Cruise Line Hyacinth can be seen in the Disney Magic cruise ship's Magical Porthole. Gallery Category:Disney characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Fantasia characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Lovers Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Protagonists Category:Dancers Category:Hippopotamuses Category:Adults Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Silent characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:African characters Category:Bonkers characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters